in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/MMO - Found documents in unknown lab
This is General Abraham Tower speaking, coming in with some interesting news. We found some mysterious documentaries in a Large Laboratory we have yet to identify. We are currently trying to decipher the text as fast as possible so the gang can see. Please let us know if you know the person responsible for these files and we will try to track him/her down. Thank you and happy reading. Entry No. 1 It has been two days since I decided to work for those two freakshows for scientists. When I ended up from Nevada to here, These two scientists, as I previously mentioned, were quite weird: One was a half human half... something while the other was a pony... No seriously, A PONY. Anyhow, they seemed to be quite friendly and offered their assistance to get me back to Nevada after I've helped them with a few favors of theirs... I had a ton of ideas that I really want to share with these people. Hopefully, we'll become fast friends. Entry No. 2 Man, those freaks are hard to please. They, albeit compliment and politely criticized my work, wanted me to keep creating ideas until there is one that pleases them. The interesting part is that some of my ideas are mostly based on helping the environment and even then, they threw it in the trash and tell me to think of another. If those brats want an idea they like.... I got one. Entry No. 3 I have created this prototype device that has extraordinary powers that can have benefits to the dangers of the world. The device is still in construction but it can give the wearer the ability to levitate, telekinesis, necromantic powers and even friggin' laser beams! My favorite part is, to represent my favoritism to the Christian religion, I have designed the device to make it a wearable angel halo! I, however, have already funded the project WITHOUT my friends' permission. I gotta keep this a secret if I don't want to get yelled at... Entry No. 4 Well, I got some good news and bad news for me. The bad news is my partners found out about the project I have and when they did, I braced for impact. The good news is, however, that not only they approved my project, let the funding incident slide, but they are even willing to contribute to my project. I was so relieved and happy with their approval and forgiveness (something I normally don't get back in Nevada) that I agreed to let them help. Though something proves quite fishy about them, I didn't really care. Very soon, this project will save hundreds of innocent lives! Entry No. 5 I knew there was something fishy about those freaks! When I decided to check onto their files, I've noticed that they aren't doctors! They're actually evil scientists bent on world conquest! And their gadgets? They are using it to help them achieve their goal and I'll be darned if i'm gonna let them take my halo project and use them for their purposes! Well, they aren't gonna get away with this! I'll take the halo for myself and leave this godforsaken place! Hopefully this "Locked Room Gang" can stop these villains in time... This is Dr. Jebidiah Christoff signing out for good... Category:Blog posts